Mario Party 7
Mario Party 7 was developed by Hudson Soft and was first released on the Gamecube in the US on November 7, 2005. It had later released in Japan on November 10, 2005, in EU on February 10, 2006, and in AU on June 8, 2006. As with most Mario Party games, there is a lot of flattening in the game, on both the boards and the mini-games. Board Flattenings There are a couple of orbs as well as a board mechanic that can squash the players, and perhaps a couple of bonus characters! Mr. Blizzard Orb This orb can be placed down on most spaces, and when an opposing player happens to land on this space, they will get squashed flat by Mr. Blizzard. They will stay flat until he slowly melts away. Thwomp Orb This orb can be placed down on most spaces, but will activate if an opposing player passes it instead of stepping on it. When this orb triggers, a Thwomp will suddenly slam down on the player, squashing them flat (As a side note: If this is in a team mode, the Thwomp will raise up, the partner player will step on the space looking for their partner, but then will also get crushed.). There is a new addition compared to the previous game, as once the Thwomp floats away, the flattened player(s) will gently float down like a feather onto the space. Pyramid Park (Chain Chomps) Just like in Mario Party 6, there is a map that has a gimmick of stealing stars from players via Chain Chomps that come to crush them flat! Though a new twist with this is the NPC characters! In Solo Cruise, a Bandit has the star at first, and the player must squash him with a chain chomp to get it. In a regular game, Bowser will occasionally steal a star and give it to Koopa Kid, which of course results in players trying to squish him. Last 5 Turns Though this doesn't flatten any of the players, it DOES involve someone else getting flattened. When Bowser summons last place for the Last 5 Turns event, whoever it is will fall directly on top of Koopa Kid, squashing him flat until it goes back to the board. Mini-Game Flattenings There's a handful of mini-games that have flattenings in them, and some of them vary in how they're flattened. Tile and Error The objective of this mini-game is to get more of the team's color on the board than the opponents' by grounding pounding on the tiles. Of course, with ground pounding, this means players could ground pound each other flat! Cardinal Rule In this mini-game, the players must get 2 of the same card before the opposing team of players does the same. Just like in Tile and Error, players can ground pound each other flat, but with an additional thing! If a player is flat before/as one team gets 2 cards, they will still do their victory/defeat poses while still flat. Number Crunchers A mic game where one player tries to eliminate the other 3 players by either forcing them into the lava, or of course the preferred method, flattening them with Thwomps! They will be flattened from the top, be transparent, and float away. Royal Rumpus In this duel, players compete in ground pounding the most Goombas flat! Players can choose to flatten the Goombas, or each other if they are looking to flatten anyone here. Hammer Spammer With this 8-player mini-game (Unfortunately, this means 2-4 human players have to join), players try to be the last ones standing as they attempt to avoid Hammer Bro. hammers! Though at some points, the Hammer Bros. go away just for some massive hammers to come slam down and crush any unfortunate players flat. They get the same effect like they did in Number Crunchers. Funstacle Course! Towards the beginning of this obstacle course of a mini-game, there are a bunch of Thwomps stomping down on the course. If a player were to be under one at the wrong time, they will get smooshed under it! The player will end up being transparent, in a face down position, and float away off the course. Any Single-Player Bowser Mini-Game Whether it's Slot-O-Whirl!, Treasure Dome!, or Tunnel of Lava!, they all end the same way if the player fails the mini-game. Bowser will come crashing down on top of the player, squishing them flat in a similar fashion to flattening in Funstacle Course! This time, however, the player will not float away and will remain under Bowser until the mini-game fully finishes. Players to Flatten There are 4 different characters to choose from (Which means a full party for once!), as well as a couple of NPC characters, and a couple of hacked characters. Normal Characters *Boo *Yoshi *Birdo (Unlockable) *Dry Bones (Unlockable) *Koopa Kid (Hacked) *Blue K. Kid (Hacked) *Green K. Kid (Hacked) *Red K. Kid (Hacked) *Donkey Kong (Hacked) NPC Characters *Bandit *Goomba *Koopa Kid Images Birdo MP7 Birdo Royal Rumpus 1.png MP7 Birdo Royal Rumpus HACKED 1.png MP7 Birdo Cardinal Rule 1.png MP7 Birdo Cardinal Rule HACKED 1.png MP7 Birdo Cardinal Rule HACKED 2.png MP7 Birdo Cardinal Rule HACKED 3.png MP7 Birdo tile and error HACKED 1.png Boo MP7 Boo Cardinal Rule HACKED 1.png Dry Bones MP7 Dry Bones Royal Rumpus 1.png MP7 Dry Bones Royal Rumpus HACKED 1.png MP7 Dry Bones Bowser Game 1.png MP7 Dry Bones Bowser Game HACKED 1.png MP7 Dry Bones chain chomp flattened HACKED 1.png MP7 Dry Bones chain chomp flattened HACKED 2.png MP7 Dry Bones chain chomp flattened HACKED 3.png MP7 Dry Bones chain chomp flattened HACKED 4.png MP7 Dry Bones chain chomp flattened HACKED 5.png MP7 Dry Bones tile and error HACKED 1.png Yoshi MP7 Yoshi Royal Rumpus 1.png MP7 Yoshi Royal Rumpus 2.png MP7 Yoshi Royal Rumpus HACKED 1.png MP7 Yoshi bowser game HACKED 1.png MP7 Yoshi chain chomp flattened 1.png MP7 Yoshi chain chomp flattened HACKED 1.png MP7 Yoshi chain chomp flattened HACKED 2.png MP7 Yoshi chain chomp flattened HACKED 3.png MP7 Yoshi chain chomp flattened HACKED 4.png MP7 Yoshi chain chomp flattened HACKED 5.png MP7 Yoshi tile and error HACKED 1.png MP7 Yoshi tile and error HACKED 2.png Misc. Characters Multiple Characters MP7 Multiple Characters Funstacle Course! 1.png MP7 Multiple Characters Funstacle Course! HACKED 1.png Videos Category:Mario Party 7 Category:Mario Party (Series) Category:Yoshi Category:Birdo Category:Dry Bones Category:Boo Category:Koopa Kid Category:Red K. Kid Category:Green K. Kid Category:Bandit (Super Mario) Category:Goomba Category:Dinosaur Category:Ghost Category:Undead Category:Humanoid